leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aatrox/@comment-31248485-20170707121733/@comment-4091261-20170714165513
You aren't wrong, CDR isn't as important on as it is on other champions. It's only a preference to make more frequent use of and . Even so, has a strong preference towards . There are two reason why he wants : #It's advanced items are very useful for . gives him the movement speed he needs to keep autoattacking the enemy, which is the most important thing for . The large amount of the items have flow very well in the early game for more confidence diving into fights. #It shreds . As basic as this sounds, when realizing just how long it takes to build the first few two finished items on any champion, you start to realize how much of a vulnerability it is for enemies to be stacking before you finish . An understanding of what sufficient tankiness is at certain phases of the game is important. At the start of the game, 200 damage is considered a nuke. When everyone is level 6, 500 damage is considered a nuke. When level 11 and onwards, 900 damage is considered a nuke. Of course nukes get stronger than 900 damage, but ADCs are usually still only around 1-2k so it's considered very high for them. If you cannot survive 3 nukes, you are considered squishy because that means it takes very little to kill your champion. To be able to duel confidently as , you must never be considered a squishy champion. So he must have at least 600 EHP in the beginning of the game, 1,500 EHP at the level 6, and 1,800 EHP at level 11. Fortunately, this is only EHP so it doesn't need to be a pure investment in . If there are shields, sustain, or even reduction in the damage you take through / or things like and , then they all count towards tankiness. With at level 11 and the standard seals, he has 1,966 EHP against physical damage. It's roughly the same for magic damage if he uses glyphs. As such, he has sufficient health to be considered not squishy with alone. Of course there is still the consideration of how sustained combat fares, but at least he won't die as easily as without . This is just to show how important is. My suggestion is to make use of very early on, level 9 essentially. If you feel your power is falling off in the mid-game, will give you the boost you need to feel relevant. During its duration, you'll gain over twice the that you would get otherwise. Not because of some special boost, but because the extra pressure grants much more flexibility to farm and kill. As for the complaining about pushing inwards. Call for or instead. Everyone complains about stealing potential farm, but nobody complains about gaining potential value for everyone. Also, many of the safe opportunities you have to get these objectives is after a gank. Given that is a DPS champion, he is known to be strong against the objectives due to consistently strong damage output. In my honest opinion, is the absolute best option for increasing damage output. Its only cost is a lack of lifesteal, which can remedy with lifesteal quints and . It synergizes with / for the simple fact that you build a whole three . Since offers and , the only other thing that benefits autoattacks is right? So has . Which means it scales with both gains simultaneously. Any mobility issues completely disappear with due to its passive, and it even reduces damage taken to the one he is dueling. Which are essentially two of the biggest issues must handle. With that said, handles every single one of desires. Not at the same magnitude as other items individually, but the same can't be said with other items. The only condition of is that he must never reach the point where he is squishy while building the item. If he can sufficiently maintain his tankiness above the squishy level, then the following gains in tankiness makes up for all the efforts taken to maintain the level.